


Incongruent Logic

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-07
Updated: 2008-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been playing with a bunny generator, and I thought I'd just start churning out drabbles and ficlets, whatever it gives me, to get back into writing until I feel more like revisiting WIPs. This came from "Billy, Craig, drudgery, colourful, appraise, latitude."  Drabble and a half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incongruent Logic

"It's weird out here," Billy comments, taking a pull from his beer. Craig's relatively sure it isn't his first, and leans next to him on the balcony railing with a pleasant smile.

"Yeah?"

"Something about the weather. It's… I don't know, it should just be backward, but it's not. It's more complicated than that."

Craig nods, pretending to understand.

"There's no… _drudgery_ here, is there? It's just… indifference, at worst."

"The weather's indifferent?" Craig asks, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, mate, I don't know." Billy lets his gaze slide sideways, and Craig meets his eyes carefully, consciously not appraising or letting Billy pick up on anything untoward in his drunken state. It's a funny thing about Billy drunk, though incoherent, he's frighteningly observant.

"You know, Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"You're very… colourful."

Craig smiles and claps him on the back, purposeful friendliness that makes the bottle jolt again on the rail before Billy catches it with a small sigh of relief. "So I've been told," Craig murmurs, and then finds it best to slip back into the house.


End file.
